onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Sisters/Transcript
---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Somewhere at sea. Gerda and the King of Arendelle are on a ship that is about to sink. Gerda goes to a room on the bottom of the ship and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter. The King follows her into the room. ---- King: What are you doing? Gerda: 'I have to finish this. '''King: '''My dear, no. The vessel is going down. We have to abandon ship. '''Gerda: '''They have to know. We might not make it home, but this could. ''(The King and Gerda make above deck and prepare to throw to the message in a bottle overboard.) 'King: '''Are you sure we're doing the right thing? '''Gerda: '''Yes. Anna and Elsa must know the truth. It's the only thing that will save them. (''The King throws the bottle overboard. The ship is then taken down by the next wave, along with the lives of Gerda and the King.) ---- SCENE: Arendelle. Past. Anna and Elsa bring flowers to their parent's graves. ---- 'Elsa: '''Anna, they would be so proud of you. '''Anna: '''Both of us, Elsa. '''Elsa: '''Now, come on. I have a surprise for you. '''Anna: '''Really? Because surpises tend to be hit or miss in this family. '''Elsa: '''This one you'll like. I promise. It's for your wedding. ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The farmhouse. Elsa leaves and makes it onto a road. She sees a sign. ---- 'Elsa: '''Storybrooke. ''(The sign begins to freeze over.) ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner. Regina walks out of Granny's, seemingly annoyed. Emma follows her out. '' ---- '''Emma: '''Regina. '''Regina: '''Not now, Swan. '''Emma: '''I'm sorry. When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain. '''Regina: '''Well, your intentions don't really matter. Because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism. Always a villain, even when I'm not. '''Emma: '''What was I supposed to do? '''Regina: Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time. Maybe you should have left things well enough alone. Emma: 'I am not going to apologize for saving someone's life. '''Regina: '''She was to die anyway. What did it matter? '''Emma: '''It mattered because she was a person. And whatever she did, she didn't deseve to die. '''Regina: '''Well, maybe she did. '''Emma: '''Well, you would know. I saved her from you. '''Regina: '''The woman who did that, that was the person I ''was, ''not the person I ''am. I worked very hard to build a future, a future that's now gone. 'Emma: '''You don't know that. '''Regina: '''Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back. '''Emma: '''Regina, for that, I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to help-- '''Regina: '''Ms. Swan, the more you try to help, the worse my life becomes. ''(Robin Hood, Roland, and Marian exit the diner.) '' '''Robin Hood: '''Marian, please, meet her. She's not at all what you think. Regina, I want you to meet Marian. I want us to talk about this. '''Marian: '''Wait, were you two... Are you two together? '''Robin Hood: '''Marian, please. '''Marian: '''You and the Evil Queen? Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted? ''(David and Mary Margaret exit the diner). 'Mary Margaret: '''Is everyone okay? '''David: '''Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign. '''Mary Margaret: '''Regina, you all right? '''Marian: '''What is wrong with you people? Why are you talking to her? Don't you know who she is? ''(Hook and Henry exit the diner.) 'Henry: '''Mom, what's going on? '''Marian: '''She's a monster. '''Emma: '''No, she's... ''(Regina leaves.) 'Emma: '''Regina-- '''Hook: '''No good has ever come of pushing that woman. Give her space. '''David: '''Yeah, but what she does in in that space I'm worried about. '''Henry: '''You don't think she'll become evil again? She can't. She's come too far. '''Emma: '''I hope you're right, kid. ''(Emma hugs Henry.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Leroy and Walter are driving. ---- 'Leroy: '''Well, that party went south fast. ''(The car hits something.) Easy, Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently. 'Walter: '''You made me designated driver. I'm gonna drive how ''I ''like. '''Leroy: '''No beer is worth this. ''(The song on the rodio becomes static.) 'Leroy: '''Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now? ''(The car starts to zig zag, as Walter falls asleep.) 'Leroy: '''Sleepy! ''(Leory takes control of the car. The car comes towards Elsa, who freezes it right before it hits her. Leroy is knocked unconscious.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Elsa walks down the street freezing it as she walks down it. She stops and her hands begin to freeze ---- SCENE: Arendelle. Past. Arendelle Castle. Elsa takes Anna upstairs to her surprise. ---- 'Anna: '''You have to tell me. No, don't tell me. Um... a horse and carrige! No, a horse couldn't get upstairs. It's a snow palace, and indoor ice rink. The whole wedding will be on ice! It's an... ''(Anna opens the door.) ''attic. '''Elsa: '''It is indeed. '''Anna: '''So, we're here because...? '''Elsa: '''Take a look. ''(Elsa opens a wardrobe. There is a wedding dress inside.) 'Anna: '''Is that... '''Elsa: '''Mother's. Yes. '''Anna: '''You found it. '''Elsa: '''Go on. '''Anna: '''I don't want to rip it. '''Elsa: '''Then you'll have to put it on carefully. '''Anna: '''You want me to wear it? Of course you want me to wear it. Why else would we be here? '''Elsa: '''It's missing something. Hmm. There. ''(Elsa gives a necklace to her sister.) 'Elsa: '''Something new to go with something borrowed. '''Anna: '''It's gorgeous! I mean enchanting. I mean I love you! '''Elsa: '''You're very welcome. Now, shall we see it with the dress? '''Anna: '''Mm! Whoop. It's so beautiful and soft. You know I'm gonna spill something it. Maybe only clear beverages at the wedding. '''Elsa: '''So, about the wedding... Tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven? '''Anna: '''He's not the best man... But he is invited. '''Elsa: '''And now is where you tell me you're joking. '''Anna: '''He's going to be properly attired.. For a reindeer. '''Elsa: '''I'm sure he will be. I am actually a little bit more concerned with the groom. '''Anna: '''Elsa, he knows what to wear. It's not like he grew up in a barn. Fine. Yes. H-he lived in one for a while, but he grew up with trolls. Wait until you see him. He even cut his hair. He's going to look wonderful. '''Elsa: '''That would be a most-welcome surprise. ''(Elsa opens a drop-leaf desk. She finds her mother's diary. She is upset, snow appears) 'Anna: '''Elsa, what's wrong? What is that? A diary? '''Elsa: '''Mother's. '''Anna: '''What's in there? '''Elsa: '''Our parents... Their death. It's all my fault. ''(Elsa runs away) 'Anna: '''Elsa! Elsa! ---- ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold and Belle are in their car. Outside of Storybrooke Graveyard. ---- 'Belle: '''It's okay you can do this. ''(smiles) (Mr. Gold smiles back and kiss her). (In the graveyard, Mr. Gold arrives at his son's grave. Neal Cassidy is written on top.). 'Mr. Gold: '''My boy. Remember when you were small, there was a night, during the Ogre's war? There was a terrible noise. It was horses' hooves thundering down the dusty path. You crawled into my bed, and I can still hear your little voice. ''"Papa, I'm afraid". And I guess by instinct, I just said, "Don't you worry, son. Everything's gonna be fine" and you smiled at me. (Mr. Gold keeps looking at his son's grave, thinking back at the past.) 'Mr. Gold: '''You know, that was the happiest moment of my life because for the first time ever, I felt like a man, that I could truly look after you, alone. Until I discovered... this. ''(The Dark One Dagger is in the man's hands.) 'Mr. Gold: '''It turned me into a monster, obsessed with power, when all I needed was you, your love. And now, through Belle, there's love in my life again. And once more, I've started it with a lie. She thinks she has the real dagger. I only lied to her in order to avenge your death. And now that I've done so, I really need the strength to give it back, be that man I should be, the man you died for. And I pledge, Baelfire, I will be that man. Your heroism.. has shown me the way. I promise. I'll spend my life repaying your for that. ''(After Mr. Gold has finished talking, he looks at the grave one more time before leaving.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Town Hall. Robin knocks at Regina's office door and the woman opens. ---- 'Robin Hood: '''Hello, Regina. '''Regina: '''Robin? '''Robin Hood: '''Can I have a moment? I want to talk. ''(They sit on the couch. Awkward silence among them.) 'Robin Hood: '''I'm sorry. '''Regina: '''Why are you sorry? Everything Marian said was true, I am a monster. '''Robin Hood: '''The woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster. '''Regina: '''Maybe you don't know me as well as you think. '''Robin Hood: '''I know you better 'cause you're like me. I was once, long ago, quite different, but I changed. And I left my past in the past, where it belongs, as you have. '''Regina: '''So, what went on between us... '''Robin Hood: '''Was real. Yes. My feelings for you were... are real. But Marian is my wife. I loved her, and I made a vow... "Until death do us part", and it did. And then it didn't. But my vow remains. '''Regina: '''So, you made your choice. '''Robin Hood: '''I may be a thief, but I have a code, and I have to live by that code. Otherwise, what kind of life am I living? I hope you can look into your heart and understand. ''(Robin leaves Regina's office. She loses control and uses her powers to break a mirror. She takes a piece and smiles.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Regina walks downstairs to Sidney's cell. ---- '''Sidney: What are you doing here? Regina: '''I need my mirror. '''Sidney: For what, my queen? Regina: There's someone standing in the way of my happiness. I need your help getting rid of them. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Mr. Gold drives through Storybrooke. ---- Belle: There. Right there around the bend. I, uh... I found it on a morning hike. It must have come over in the last curse. No one's claimed it, so I thought... There'd be no harm if we borrowed it for our honeymoon. ---- SCENE: Belle and Mr. Gold enter a mansion. ---- Belle: You know, I wonder who this belonged to. Come on. Take a look around. It is spectacular. You can see the ocean from nearly every room. (Mr Gold freezes Belle. He gives her the real dagger.) Gold: If we're gonna do this... We're gonna do it properly. Belle: You haven't even seen the best part yet. Come on. Is everything okay? Gold: Yeah. It's just whoever this place belonged to... Has interesting taste. (They enter in a library.) Belle: Come on. So... What do you think? Gold: Well, I think we've been married almost a full day, and I don't believe we've had our first dance. (Gold uses his powers to start the music, to light the candle and to dress Belle and him with a beautiful dress and a suit.) Gold: Care to dance... Mrs. Gold? Belle: I would love to. (They dance.) fr:4x01/Transcript Category:Season Four Transcripts